This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Pneumatic systems are used in a wide variety of applications for controlling and/or operating various types of equipment. Examples of such equipment include sorters, packaging machines, and food processors. Pneumatic systems often include one or more control valve manifolds. Typical control valve manifolds have multiple passageways that are arranged in fluid communication with multiple valve receiving bores. Solenoid operated valves are installed in the valve receiving bores to control fluid flow through the passageways in the control valve manifold. The passageways are usually arranged in fluid communication with ports disposed along the perimeter of the control valve manifold. Such ports may include inlet ports, outlet ports, and exhaust ports. Although other fluids may be used, the working fluid supplied to pneumatic control valve manifolds is usually pressurized air. The inlet ports of the manifold are typically connected to a pressurized air source, the exhaust ports are often vented to the atmosphere, and the outlet ports are often connected to one or more pieces of air-driven equipment.